CM Punk
'''Phil Brooks is a wrestler better known as CM Punk. He is currently working for WWE on the Smackdown brand as a result of the 2009 WWE Draft. Before he was hired by the WWE, he worked with such promotions as Ring of Honor, where he had multiple title runs, and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling where he was a member of The Gathering. He quit TNA in the March of 2004 when TNA stopped allowing their wrestlers to work ROH events. His final match with ROH took place on August 13, 2005, after which he joined the WWE. Punk would make one last appearance in ROH in February 2006. He was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling for a time, where he won the OVW Heavyweight Championship. After losing the title he was moved up to ECW, making his debut on June 24, 2006. He would later be drafted to the RAW brand on June 23, 2008. Within the WWE he holds the distinction of winning the World Heavyweight, Intercontinental, and World Tag Team Championships in the shortest amount of time (203 days), thus making him the 19th Triple Crown Champion of the company. He is a former ECW Champion, and holds the record for winning the most Money in the Bank Ladder matches at two consecutive WrestleManias. Latest News *On the January 19th edition of Raw, he won the I.C title from William Regal. *Smackdown superstar Scotty Goldman recently penned a blog post thanking CM Punk for mentioning him in his Slammy acceptance speech. *CM Punk cashed in his second Money in the Bank briefcase to win the World Heavyweight Championship (WWE) from Jeff Hardy at Extreme Rules (2009) *CM Punk lost the World Heavyweight Championship (WWE) to Jeff Hardy at Night of Champions (2009). *CM Punk regained the World Heavyweight Championship (WWE) from Jeff Hardy at Summerslam (2009). *CM Punk lost the World Heavyweight Championship (WWE) to The Undertaker at Hell in a CellName Backstage at WWE Armageddon, Cena News, CM Punk Thanked, More, impactwrestling.com. December 14, 2008. thumb|298px|right Videos Trivia *The "CM" in CM Punk originally stood for "Chick Magnet". *CM Punk chose Anaconda Vice as his finisher because: "it's something that looks cool, and you can really choke someone out using it." *CM Punk's worst injury was a fractured skull, that he originally thought was was a "really bad headache". CM Punk Interview, NZPWI, October 25, 2007. Despite his injury, CM Punk refused pain killers. Ring Posts: Q&A with CM Punk, Kevin Eck, Baltimore Sun. July 20, 2007. *The name of CM Punk's signature move, Welcome to Chicago Motherfucker, comes from a song of the same name by Kill Hannah. CM Punk Interview: Avoiding Painkillers, Being Straight Edge, More, Marc Middleton, wrestlescoop.com. August 30, 2008. * The "CM" in CM Punk, can be also 'C'hicago '''M'ade' Quotes Career History Early career Punk's first venture into wrestling was a stint in a backyard wrestling federation called the Lunatic Wrestling Federation with his friends and brother Mike Brooks in the mid-late 1990s. He first started using the ring name CM Punk when he was put into a tag team named the Chick Magnets with CM Venom after another performer skipped out on the card. Unlike his friends, Punk genuinely wanted to be a wrestler and saw it as more than simple fun. When the promotion started taking off, doing spot shows out of a warehouse in Mokena, Illinois, Punk found out that his brother Mike had embezzled thousands of dollars from the small company, causing them to become estranged. Mike has not wrestled since. He soon left the federation and enrolled as a student at the "Steel Domain" wrestling school in Chicago, where he was trained by Ace Steel (Chris Guy), Danny Dominion and Kevin Quinn to become a professional wrestler. As part of the training, he wrestled at Steel Domain Wrestling in St. Paul, Minnesota. It was in the Steel Domain that he met Scott Colton, who soon adopted the stage name Colt Cabana. Punk and Cabana became best friends and spent most of their early career together working in the same independent promotions, as opponents or allies.10 In the independents, Punk, along with fellow Steel Domain graduates Colt Cabana, Chuckee Smooth, Adam Pearce and manager Dave Prazak, formed a alliance named the Gold Bond Mafia. Punk's home promotion for his early career is usually considered to be Independent Wrestling Association: Mid-South (IWA:Mid-South). During Punk's time in IWA:Mid-South, he had high profile feuds with Colt Cabana and Chris Hero while also rising to the top of the roster winning the IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship twice and the IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship on five separate occasions. Punk's feud with Hero included a 55-minute TLC match, a 93-minute two out of three falls match, and several 60-minute time limit draws. Punk's matches with Cabana led him to being hired by the Ring of Honor promotion. From February 2003 until May 2004, Punk refused to wrestle for IWA:Mid-South, because he claims that this was in protest to Ian Rotten's mistreatment of Chris Hero in the company.4 Hero, however, has stated he believes there were other reasons, and Rotten's treatment of him was just an excuse by Punk to stop working for the company. Eventually Punk returned to IWA:Mid-South and continued to perform as a wrestler and commentator for them until 2005 when he was signed to World Wrestling Entertainment. His last appearance in IWA:Mid-South was on July 2, 2005 in which he competed in a 60-minute time limit draw against Delirious. Ring of Honor and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Initially, Punk joined Ring of Honor (ROH) as a crowd favorite,4 but quickly became a villain in a feud with Raven that featured numerous variants of no disqualification matches. At the same time, Punk joined the wrestling promotion NWA Total Nonstop Action (TNA), in which he was paired with Julio Dinero as members of Raven's TNA alliance The Gathering. Punk started climbing the ranks of ROH, including coming in second at the Second Anniversary Show during the tournament to crown the first ROH Pure Champion, losing to A.J. Styles in the finals and winning the ROH Tag Team Championship twice with Colt Cabana as the Second City Saints. Both times Punk and Cabana defeated the Briscoe Brothers to win the championship. Circa October 2003, Punk was hired as the first head trainer of the Ring of Honor wrestling school, having previously been a trainer for the Steel Domain and Primetime Wrestling. Shortly before a TNA show on February 25, 2004, Punk had a physical scuffle with Teddy Hart outside of a restaurant that was broken up by Sabu. The scuffle reportedly stemmed from an ROH show in which Hart performed three unplanned spots putting several other wrestlers in danger of injury. Around the time of the scuffle, Punk and Dinero stopped appearing on TNA shows, leading to speculation he was fired for the incident. Punk, however, has stated that the scuffle had no bearing on his TNA career.18 He said the reason he and Dinero stopped appearing on TNA pay per views was that TNA officials believed that he and Dinero had not connected with the fans as villains, having recently turned against the popular Raven and instead formed a villainous tag team managed by James Mitchell. The officials decided that as the teams as villains was not working decided to put the storyline on hold indefinitely, and thus had no work for Punk or Dinero. Punk officially quit TNA in March 2004 during the Rob Feinstein controversy, after having a dispute with the TNA offices over his ability to compete in ROH following a TNA order that their contracted wrestlers were to no longer wrestle in ROH. In ROH, Punk faced off against ROH World Champion Samoa Joe for the championship in a three-match series. The first match, on June 12, 2004 at World Title Classic in Dayton, Ohio, resulted in a 60-minute time-limit draw when neither Punk nor Joe could pin or cause the other to submit in the 60 minutes. The second match between Punk and Joe was planned for December 4, 2004; however, due to Steve Corino being pulled from a match with Joe by Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE, the second match was hastily rescheduled on October 11, 2004 for October 16 in Punk's hometown of Chicago. At Joe vs. Punk II on October 16, they wrestled to a second 60-minute draw. In addition to Joe vs. Punk II becoming Ring of Honor's best-selling DVD at the time, the match received a five-star rating by Dave Meltzer's Wrestling Observer Newsletter. It was the first match in North America to receive a five-star rating in seven years—the last one being the Hell in a Cell match between Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker at Badd Blood in 1997. Joe ended the series by defeating Punk in the third and final match on December 4, 2004 at All-Star Extravaganza 2 in which there was a no time limit stipulation. In June 2005, Punk accepted a deal with World Wrestling Entertainment, after a try-out match against Val Venis on its Sunday Night Heat show. Even though he had accepted the deal, Punk went on to defeat Austin Aries with his Pepsi Plunge move, winning the ROH World Championship on June 18, 2005 at Death Before Dishonor III. Immediately after the match, Punk proceeded to become a villain and started a storyline where he threatened to bring the ROH World Championship to WWE with him. For weeks, Punk teased the ROH locker room and the ROH fans as well as mocking the championship he possessed, going so far as to sign his WWE contract on it. During the storyline, Mick Foley made several ROH appearances, attempting to convince Punk to do the right thing and defend the title on his way out. On August 12, 2005 in Dayton, Ohio, Punk lost the ROH World Championship to James Gibson in a four corner elimination match consisting of himself, Gibson, Samoa Joe and Christopher Daniels, who re-debuted after a year-and-half absence. Punk's final scheduled match in Ring of Honor took place at Punk: The Final Chapter on August 13, 2005 against long-time friend Colt Cabana in a 2 out of 3 falls match, which he lost. In his last match, Punk was visibly crying and was showered with streamers when he posed in the middle of the ring. Punk made a special appearance at the ROH show Unscripted II on February 11, 2006, when the original card had to be scrapped due to Low Ki leaving ROH the week prior. In addition, most of the ROH roster contracted to TNA were pulled from the show because of a snowstorm that TNA officials thought might prevent performers from reaching a pay-per-view scheduled the next day. In the main event, Punk teamed with Bryan Danielson to wrestle and ultimately defeat Jimmy Rave and Adam Pearce in a tag team match. World Wrestling Entertainment Ohio Valley Wrestling (2005-2006) In 2005, Punk was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), a WWE developmental territory. On September 26, 2005 in his OVW television debut, Punk suffered a ruptured eardrum and broken nose after Danny Inferno hit him with an overly stiff right hand. Despite the injury, Punk finished the match and quickly recovered. On November 9, 2005, Punk became the OVW Television Champion after defeating Ken Doane, which immediately led to a feud between Punk and Brent Albright, who had previously been feuding with Doane for the television championship and had lost his chance to wrestle Doane after Punk hit him with a chair so he himself could wrestle Doane. They wrestled in series of matches, including one that ended in overtime with Albright having Punk submit to Albright's finisher, the Crowbar, but Punk was able to keep the championship, as he had not agreed to the extra time. On January 4, 2006, Punk lost the OVW Television Championship during a three way dance among himself, Albright and Doane. Doane was injured halfway through the match and was replaced by Aaron "The Idol" Stevens. Punk submitted to Albright's Crowbar and was eliminated, but he returned later in the match to distract Albright allowing Stevens to pin Albright and become the new OVW Television Champion. The feud continued after a short period in which Albright and Punk were a tag team, but they became opponents again after Albright wanted the respect of Punk, who would never give it to him, and instead proceeded to "punk out" (get the better of) Albright repeatedly. This feud continued for weeks with Punk always getting the better of Albright until a double turn occurred on February 1, 2006 when Albright became a villain during a tag match, allowing the Spirit Squad to beat Punk and, in doing so, making Punk a crowd favorite. During this time, Punk had a minor appearance at WrestleMania 22 on April 2, 2006 as one of the gangsters who rode a 1930s era car to the ring before John Cena's entrance. When Matt Cappotelli vacated the OVW Heavyweight Championship because of a brain tumor, a tournament was held to crown a new champion. The finals were Brent Albright vs CM Punk with Albright defeating Punk to become the new champion. Punk and Albright continued their feud, with Albright becoming more unstable and paranoid about maintaining his championship after several close call matches against Punk, resulting in acts such as threatening Maria. On May 3, 2006, Punk finally defeated Albright in a strap match to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship. As champion, Punk retained the title in matches against opponents such as Shad Gaspard, Ken Kennedy, Johnny Jeter and Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. On July 28, 2006, Punk and Seth Skyfire defeated Shad Gaspard and the Neighborhoodie to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship at a house show. They lost the Tag Team Championship on August 2, 2006 to Deuce Shade and "Domino" Cliff Compton after an injured Skyfire tagged in an already injured Punk.24 This altercation led to a feud between Punk and Skyfire after a rematch for the Tag Team Championship on August 7, 2006 in which a healthy Punk purposefully tagged in an injured Skyfire to be beaten by Shade and Compton. On August 30, 2006, a match was scheduled to take place between Punk and Skyfire for the OVW Heavyweight Championship. Prior to the match, however, Skyfire was attacked by Charles "The Hammer" Evans, with whom Skyfire had also been feuding, and was replaced in the match by Chet Jablonski (Chet the Jet) who pinned Punk to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship. As Punk no longer possessed the championship, OVW no longer required him. He was removed from the roster and brought up to the WWE roster full time. He continued to make sporadic appearances for the company, such as at the 400th episode of OVW on television,24 up until WWE announced it was ending its developmental territory agreement with OVW. ECW (2006–2008) On June 24, 2006, Punk made his ECW debut during a house show at the former ECW Arena, defeating Stevie Richards. He made his TV debut on the July 4 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, cutting a brief pre-taped promo about his straight edge lifestyle emphasizing the disciplinary aspects of being drug and alcohol free. Although he had retained the straight edge gimmick, he now had a Muay Thai training background. Punk made his TV wrestling debut on August 1, 2006 at the Hammerstein Ballroom, defeating Justin Credible. CM Punk established himself in ECW by going undefeated, defeating opponents such as Christopher W. Anderson, Stevie Richards and Shannon Moore. Soon after, Punk began feuding with Mike Knox after Knox's girlfriend, Kelly Kelly, was seen to have feelings for Punk. Punk defeated Knox in their first singles match (qualifying for the Elimination Chamber at December to Dismember in the process) as well as the rematch, after which Kelly Kelly celebrated CM Punk's victory over her boyfriend. Punk then teamed with D-Generation X and the Hardy Boyz in their Survivor Series match against Rated-RKO, Knox, Johnny Nitro and Gregory Helms, a match in which all the participants on DX's side survived elimination. At December to Dismember, Punk participated in the Elimination Chamber for the ECW World Championship; however, he was the first person eliminated by Rob Van Dam. Following the pay-per-view, Punk entered into a feud with Hardcore Holly, who ended Punk's six-month unbeaten streak in singles competition on January 9, 2007.38 Punk went on to feud with Matt Striker, who gave him his second singles loss since being in ECW on January 30. Punk then qualified for the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 23 by defeating Johnny Nitro. In the final week leading up to WrestleMania 23, Punk made appearances on both Raw and SmackDown!, defeating Kenny Dykstra and former World Heavyweight Champion King Booker, respectively. At WrestleMania 23, Punk competed in, but did not win, the Money in the Bank ladder match, being knocked off the ladder just seconds before the winner, Mr. Kennedy, claimed the briefcase. On the April 10, 2007 edition of ECW on Sci-Fi, Punk officially joined the New Breed alliance, after several weeks in which both the New Breed and the ECW Originals had attempted to recruit him. Two weeks later, however, Punk betrayed the New Breed during a four on four elimination match between the New Breed and ECW Originals by kicking New Breed leader Elijah Burke in the back of the head and costing them the match. After the match, Punk proceeded to deliver his finisher, the Go To Sleep, on Burke and sarcastically apologized before leaving the ring alone. WWE.com later confirmed that Punk was no longer a member of the New Breed. At Judgment Day, Punk wrestled and defeated Burke in his first singles match on a pay-per-view. Punk then went on to One Night Stand and teamed up with Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman in a tables match to defeat the New Breed. Because of the drafting of ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley to Raw, the ECW World Championship was declared vacant, and a mini-tournament was announced to declare a new champion among Punk, Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von and the recently drafted Chris Benoit. Punk defeated Marcus Cor Von on the June 19, 2007 edition of ECW on Sci-Fi. By doing so, CM Punk was meant to face Chris Benoit at Vengeance for the vacant ECW World Championship. Benoit, however, was hastily replaced by Johnny Nitro when Benoit no-showed the event due to what was described on-air as "personal reasons". Nitro subsequently defeated Punk at Vengeance for the vacant championship. Punk won another shot at the title at The Great American Bash against Nitro, who had changed his moniker to John Morrison by this point; however, Punk was defeated again by Morrison.52 The next week, Punk challenged Elijah Burke and Tommy Dreamer in a triple threat match to determine the next competitor in Morrison's 15 Minutes of Fame Challenge in Youngstown, Ohio, in which Punk came out victorious.53 A week later, Punk defeated Morrison with the Go To Sleep to earn an ECW Championship title match at SummerSlam. At SummerSlam, however, Punk lost the match when Morrison used the ropes for leverage. At the September 1, 2007 (aired September 4) ECW taping in Cincinnati, Ohio, in a "last chance" title match, Punk defeated Morrison for the ECW Championship. Punk then went on to have successful title defenses against the likes of Elijah Burke (at Unforgiven), Big Daddy V via disqualification (at No Mercy)56 and The Miz (at Cyber Sunday). On the November 6, 2007 edition of ECW, Punk retained the ECW Championship in a match against Morrison following The Miz's interference. At Survivor Series, Punk retained his title in a Triple Threat match, beating The Miz and John Morrison. On the January 22, 2008 edition of ECW, Chavo Guerrero defeated CM Punk in a No Disqualification match to win the ECW Championship following interference from Edge. At WrestleMania XXIV, Punk won the Money in the Bank ladder match, after fending off Chris Jericho, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, John Morrison, Mr. Kennedy and Carlito. Raw (2008–2009) On the June 23, 2008 edition of Raw, CM Punk was drafted to the Raw brand during the 2008 WWE Draft. The following week, Punk cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and won the World Heavyweight Championship from Edge, after Edge was beaten down by Batista. Punk successfully defended his newly won championship against John "Bradshaw" Layfield later in the show. Punk continued to hold and defend the title until Unforgiven on September 7, 2008. Before the Championship Scramble match, Punk was attacked by Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Manu and Randy Orton. Orton finished the assault by punting Punk in the head. It was announced that Punk could not participate in the match due to the attack and, as a result, he involuntarily forfeited the title. Punk's replacement was Chris Jericho, who went on to win the match and the title. He received a re-match eight days later on the September 15 episode of Raw, where he failed to regain the title in a steel cage match against Jericho. On the October 27, 2008 episode of Raw, Punk and Kofi Kingston defeated Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase to win the World Tag Team Championship. Punk was then entered in a Intercontinental Championship Tournament, in which the winner would get to challenge for the championship in the future. He would defeat Snitsky in the First Round and then John Morrison in the Semi-Finals. He would then go on to face off with Rey Mysterio at Armageddon, which he won to get the title shot. Punk and Kingston lost the World Tag Team Championship to John Morrison and The Miz at a live event on December 13, 2008, the day before Armageddon. He and Kingston would challenge Morrison & Miz to regain the titles but Morrison & Miz would retain the titles. On the January 19th, 2008, episode of RAW, Punk would finally gain his dream of capturing the Intercontinental Championship from William Regal in a No Disqualification Match after a three week feud of championship matches in which Regal was disqualified for grabbing a referee the first week, after which Stephanie McMahon told Regal that he would lose the title if he was disqualified again, followed the next week by a questionable disqualification for Punk, in which Stephanie McMahon again told Regal and Punk the match would be again fought, this time as a No-Disqualification match. On the March 9 edition of Raw, CM Punk lost his Intercontinental Championship to John "Bradshaw" Layfield . Smackdown (2009-present) In the 2009 Draft, CM Punk was drafted to the Smackdown brand. In the following weeks Umaga would attack CM Punk without a real reason. At Judgment Day Umaga defeated CM Punk in his first match back. Umaga wasn't down there he still attacked CM Punk in the following weeks. Which led CM Punk to accept the challenge of a Samoan Strap Match (where the winner is the first superstar to drag there opponent around the ring and hit all four turnbuckles in a row. At the Extreme Rules PPV Punk defeated Umaga in the Strap Match and then later in the same night he cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase against Jeff Hardy and won the World Title for the second year in a row. At The Bash Punk lost to Jeff Hardy by disqualification after being elbowed in the eye by hardy and acidentally kicked the referee thus punk retained the title and became a tweener. At Night of Champions Punk lost to Hardy again and lost the World Heavyweight Championship, after the match he shook hands with Jeff Hardy. On the July 31st edition of Smackdown he turned heel after attacking Jeff Hardy after successfully retaining his title against John Morrison. Their feud continued through SummerSlam, where Punk regained the title in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match; afterwards, Punk was attacked by The Undertaker. On the August 28 edition of Friday Night SmackDown, Punk concluded his program with Hardy and achieved his booked goal of excising him from the WWE, defeating Hardy in a steel cage match wherein the loser agreed to leave the company. At Breaking Point Punk defeated The Undertaker in a submission match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. Undertaker originally won the match with his Hell's Gate submission hold. SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long re-started the match after stating that the ban that former General Manager Vickie Guerrero had placed on the move was still in effect. Punk would win the match with his Anaconda vise when referee Scott Armstrong called for the bell despite Undertaker never submitting (reminiscent to the Montreal Screwjob, which took place in the same venue in 1997). The feud between the two continued and at the Hell in a Cell PPV, Punk lost the World Heavyweight Championship to The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match. PPV Matches The World Title *CM Punk pins Edge on an episode of RAW after Batista attacks Edge to win title *CM Punk and Batista had a no contest at The Great American Bash *CM Punk defeated JBL at the Summerslam to retain title *CM Punk gets attacked by Randy Orton and Legacy meaning he cant compete in the Champion Scramble match therefore losing the title *CM Punk pins Jeff Hardy at Extreme Rules to win the title. *CM Punk retained the title via DQ at The Bash against Jeff Hardy. *CM Punk loses the title to Jeff Hardy at Night of Champions. *CM Punk regains the title at Summerslam in a TLC match against Jeff Hardy. *CM Punk retains the title against The Undertaker via Submission at Breaking Point. *CM Punk loses the title to The Undertaker at Hell in a Cell. *CM Punk fails to regain the title in a fatal four-way match at Bragging Rights. Other PPV's *Punk particpated and lost in a 5 on 5 Surivor Series Match *Punk Defeated Rey Mysterio for a shot at the Intercontinetal Title *CM Punk lost the 2009 Royal Rumble match *CM Punk lost his IC Title to JBL on an episode of RAW *CM Punk won the MITB match for the second year in a row at Wrestlemania *CM Punk lost to Kane at Backlash *CM Punk lost to Umaga at Judgment day *CM Punk defeated Umaga in a samoan strap match at Extreme Rules. Wrestling facts *'''Finishing moves :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h-Zwa6cmeI Go 2 Sleep] :*'Anaconda Vice' :*Pepsi Plunge *'Signature moves' :*Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face :*Diving crossbody :*Welcome To Chicago, Motherfucker (Double Underhook Backbreaker) :*Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat :*One-handed bulldog :*Rope hung arm trap can opener :*Running high knee to a standing opponent in the corner followed by catching the opponent's head to perform a running bulldog :*Slingshot somersault senton :*Snap scoop powerslam :*Spinning wheel kick :*Springboard clothesline :*Step-up enzuigiri :*Suicide dive :*Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Nicknames' :*"Straight Edge Superstar" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Gathering :*Gold Bond Mafia :*New Breed :*New Dawn :*Second City Saints :*'The Straightedge Society' *'Managers' :*Dave Prazak (IWA MS) :*James Mitchell (TNA) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Anthony Franco :*Bobby Dempsey :*Davey Andrews :*Derek Dempsey :*Evan Starsmore :*Matt Turner :*Mitch Franklin :*Pelle Primeau :*Shane Hagadorn :*Smash Bradley *'Theme music' :*"¡Olé!" by The Bouncing Souls (Independent) :*"99 Problems" by Jay-Z (IWA MS) :*"A Call For Blood" by Hatebreed (ROH) :*"Cult Of Personality" by Living Colour (ROH) :*"Fixation on the Darkness" by Killswitch Engage (ECW) :*"Gainesville Rock City" by Less Than Jake (IWA MS) :*"Miseria Cantare - The Beginning" by AFI (FIP, IWA MS, OVW, ROH) :*"Night Train" by The Bouncing Souls (ROH) :*"People = Shit" by Slipknot" (IWA MS) :*"Shitlist" by L7 (Independent) :*"South Of Heaven" by Slayer (FIP) :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgDDY7r-LTk "This Fire Burns"]' by Killswitch Engage ('WWE)''' :*"When Will They Shoot?" by Ice Cube (IWA MS) Championships and accomplishments *International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'IWA Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion (5 time) :*IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'Mid-American Wrestling' :*MAW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'NWA Cyberspace' :*NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Julio Dinero *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*OVW Southern Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Seth Skyfire :*OVW Television Champion (1 time) *'St. Paul Championship Wrestling' :*SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Steel Domain Wrestling' :*SDW Northern States Television Champion (2 time) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Champion (1 time) :*ROH Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Colt Cabana *'World Wrestling Entertainment''' :*World Heavyweight Champion (3 times) :*ECW Champion (1 time) :*World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Kofi Kingston :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) :*Nineteenth Triple Crown Champion (Fastest Ever Triple Crown Champion. Won the World Heavyweight, Intercontinental and World Tag Team Championship belt in 207 days.) See also *CM Punk’s career history *CM Punk’s event history *CM Punk’s gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *CMPunk.com (Official website) *CM Punk profile at WWE.com Category:American wrestlers Category:Commentators Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Steel Domain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni